


That Reoccurring Nightmare

by salem_the_sail_boat



Series: I'm hurting, so I'll write another. [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom
Genre: Dreams, M/M, i suck at witing good stories like you guys, its kinda like trying to change the outcome, very realistic dream if u ask me, will add later tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_the_sail_boat/pseuds/salem_the_sail_boat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a growing nightmare you can't control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Some important things at the end if you wanna know my life story.  
> Sorry if this is a bit short, again, ametuer writer here.  
> No spell check

That reoccurring nightmare

Chapter one

It had been a small dream... of sorts, and all Mark could see was bright lights and voices circling him. Something about it just made Mark stay still, unable to move.  
They were almost like flashbacks too, like small parts of Mark's memories playing back to him. He could see a faint photo or picture he remembered.

As Mark tried to get closer to the dreams, someone--or something-- had tapped on his shoulder. Mark turned around, now being in another dream, and damn, it was hot. Mark looked at his surroundings, and he was in his shared apartment with Jack, except.... everything was falling apart because the building was on fire!  
Mark immediately called out, "Jack!" He ran down the spiral staircase, but carefully enough not to trip over his own feet. As he ran down the staircase, he saw jack, partially under a couch, avoiding a piece of ceiling crashing down almost too close to him. Mark ran towards him, "c'mon, we have to get out of here!" Mark started to pull jack, but he started to scream, pulling his hands away. "I won't make it." Jack yelled over thr roaring flames, staring down at his leg, which mark now realized his leg was crushed and Jack was hurting. As a larger part of the building came down, Mark had been pushed by some sort of force to a non-flamed part of the room. As mark turned around, his last vision as Jack lying, limp on the ground. Mark felt responsibility because he could not save his lover. 

Mark jumped out the window, and he fell. 

He landed on the ground, suprisingly not hurt. Mark started to scream and cry as the building fell, with his lover in the burning heap.

All of the sudden, there was a bright light again flashing a message:

September 30th.

That was three days away.

 

 

Was his dream trying to tell him something?


	2. If it helps you sleep at night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys, i can't even count the days that i haven't written. School sucks, and i am trying my hardest to get mgly life in order, i just need a little bit more tim, just check back at my page every two weeks.  
> -Salem

Mark woke up with a start, heaving and scrambling out of bed.

"JACK" he cried out again and again, and started to sob at the thought of his boyfriend being dead.

An alarmed voice seemed to call out his name repreatedly,

"MARK!" Jack shook him. 

Mark looked at the face above him,

"Baby, what's goin' on? Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly

Mark looked around expecting hazardous destruction, but he was in no other than his and Jack's room, no fire anywhere. Mark's breathing slowed, and soon enough he had calmed down with Jack's soothing backrub.

"Ye feelin' better now?" Jack asked softly.

Mark waitied a few seconds before nodding and sighing. He still didn't believe that he was actually there.

"You don't usually have nightmares that violent, in fact, I've never seen you that frightened. What happened?"

Mark suddenly had looked up, just as he realized something,

"September 30th" he whispers

"September what?" Jack was so flabbergasted as to why Mark was acting this way.

Mark repeats himself then asks "what time is it?"

Jack replies "it's three in the bloody morning, you need some rest" he ushered Mark back onto the bed, offering him a glass of water. Mark declines the offer, lost in thought.

"Well, September 30th is a Wednesday, and you planned a party that day, right?" Jack offered some information, but Mark grabs his shoulder

"WE ABSOLUTELY CANNOT HAVE A PARTY THAT DAY, OKAY?" Mark harshly said. He remembers how something had caught fire from the party, and everyone had escaped, except Jack in his dream.

"If it helps you sleep at night, okay." Jack pulls the covers over them, and turns off a lamp, making it completely dark, except the crescent moon keeping them company.

 

"I'll be here in the morning, have lovely dreams, okay?" Jack whispers into Mark's ear and kisses him on the forehed.

"Yeah, yeah" Mark shuts his eyes, hugging Jack close.

 

Hopefully that nightmare wasn't real.......

 

 

 

 

Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spellcheck, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you guys knew, but yesterday was my birthday. I went to AWA (anime weekend atlanta) and i had a lot of fun dressed up as a splatoon inkling. But after, we went to go eat at dinner, and being the youngest of your siblings, i start being harrassed and made fun of in front of my sisters so i called my mom but she didn't seem to care. I sat there crying and nobody cared. I feel empty and i really can't take it anymore. I hate hanging out with the older crowd and i don't have many friends to begin with. What should i do? Im really tired of how they treat me. Nobody understands, and it's unbearable....   
> 8


End file.
